The present invention relates to a system for achieving an approximately maximum theoretical braking efficiency, preferably when full braking action of a rubber tired street vehicle is involved, or maximum powering efficiency, as a function of varying properties of the road, during normal travel.
The state of the art of anti-locking systems and anti-crash detector systems may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,284 and 3,689,882, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein. The operation of no-contact distance measuring devices useful in the present invention may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,110, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
Systems for achieving maximum braking efficiency or optimum braking slippage are known. Such systems are based on the principle that an inert mass connected (via a transmission system to a wheel) may both move under the influence of translational deceleration and may rotate with respect to the wheel being braked under the influence of a rotational deceleration. Both motions so act upon a movable sleeve by means of coarse threads that the sleeve only shifts if there is a difference between the two decelerations. Shifting of the sleeve is employed in known manner by means of a servo system in order to affect the braking pressure. As regards this system, friction in the coarse threads may cause difficulties.
Other systems of this kind operate on the basis of sensing the rotational deceleration and comparison with the actual travel speeds.
Besides achieving the maximum braking and/or driving efficiency possible under the circumstances, the problem of this present invention furthermore is prevention of collisions with others in traffic or with obstacles on or next to the road. As is known, there are frequently such collisions with ensuing damages if either the maximum braking effect is not being achieved or collision is inevitable on account of excessive relative speeds. Therefore, the present invention addresses the problem of obtaining the particular maximum braking efficiency as a function of varying traffic conditions during that time when travel still is normal, in order not to exceed the still admissible relative speed when approaching obstacles or curves, as regards collisions.